I'm Sorry, What?
by ILoveRomione1
Summary: Lily Evans cannot, for the life of her, fall asleep. So she decides to pay her boyfriend a visit, but is met with a... surprise, to say the least. [One-Shot. Rated K, Fluffy, Very short.]


Lily sighed, pushing herself further under the covers of her four-post bed and closing her eyes. After a couple of seconds, however, they flew open again as she turned on her side, trying to find a comfortable position. She let out an annoyed breath and reached blindly in the dark towards her nightstand, feeling for her alarm clock. She brought it close to her eyes, squinting to read in the dark: 1:43 am.

"Bloody hell," she cursed under her breath, sitting up abruptly and dragging her hands roughly down her face with an exhausted groan. She had been trying to sleep for more than two hours, unsuccessfully. Her brain was swimming with all kinds of random thought, but all in all, her train of thought was going something like this: NEWTS, Voldemort, her family, her boyfriend, the future, her boyfriend, her family, the future, her boyfriend, Voldemort, _her boyfriend_…

Her mind had been wandering over to the thought of James more and more often as the minutes passed by. Maybe it was the way he was who came to mind when something was bothering her or if she needed help, or maybe it was simply the fact that she had never been so happy with someone before.

Her eyes were drooping closed and she could feel her whole body sag with exhaustion, but her damn brain just wouldn't shut up, as much as she tried. She had been worrying so much lately, she didn't need James to tell her that. Of course, he did anyway. It was times like this went she really saw what he was on about and why he felt the incessant need to point it out to her.

She ran a hand though her red hair in a tired manor before pulling the covers back and swinging her feet silently on to the cold, stone ground, giving into the latest James related thought running through her head. When a shiver ran through her spine, she reached back and retrieved the blanket she kept on her trunk. She threw it on her bare shoulders, successfully covering her white heart patterned lacy (and a little skimpy) pajamas.

Briefly looking over her shoulder to see if any of the girls had woken up with all her thrashing, she tiptoed out of the girl's dorm and down the stairs. The common room was dark, not to mention empty, only dimly lit by the still crackling fire. Lily considered staying here until she could actually fall asleep, but decided against it. Chances were she would fall asleep right there on the sofa and she would most likely be embarrassed when some random person woke her up and she had morning breath. No, definitely not a good idea. Especially if Sirius decided he would go down for one of his early food binges –which she knew he often did –and found her. He would probably carry her up to James' bed and take the mickey out of her for _weeks_.

Shuddering at that idea, she quickly made her way up the boy's staircase, careful not to step on the left side of the fifth step so as to not make any noise. She took a deep breath before pushing the door to the seventh year dorm open and sneaking in. Immediately, her ears were filled with the sound of Peter's soft snoring and Remus's rather loud ones. Even in the dark, she could see Sirius lying on his stomach in only his boxers, so she quickly turned away to look at James' bed.

He had the hangings around it closed almost all the way, but his foot was peeking out from between the curtains. Smiling, she pulled them open to reveal her messy haired boyfriend lying on the bed, his naturally unruly hair looking even messier. His mouth was slightly open and his jaw was adorably slack. He was lying on his back, the lower half of his body mostly covered by the sheets on his bed.

She hesitated slightly, staring at the scene in front of her, before shrugging of her blanket and climbing into bed with him. Immediately, James' shifted his arm so she could rest her head on his warm chest, mumbling something incoherent.

"Mm, Lils?" he asked in a whisper, sighing heavily. His eyes fluttered open slightly to look at her.

Lily smiled, turning her head in order to look up at him. "Hey," she whispered softly, her green eyes sparkling in the dark.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, ever so slightly. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Couldn't sleep."

"Mm," he mumbled, his eyes drooping. She could tell he most likely wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. "Sleep…"

She giggled into his chest, and he gave her a lazy smile before laying his head down and closing his eyes completely. "Yes, James. Good night," she smiled, kissing his chest in a tender manor.

He mumbled incoherently again, "Night Lil'," he mumbled, squeezing her arm slightly as he always did. "Love you."

She froze.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Her question was merely answered by a deep snore, leaving Lily even more awake than she was before.

* * *

_Very short, as you can tell. I hope you like this though! Nicky xx_


End file.
